eyes wide shut
by hpcrazedmanic-92
Summary: remus and sirius are talking about remus and tonks, and sirius makes him see he needs to do something before its too late, set OOTP. rated for swearing and adult langage.


Hi there! This is my first story so be kind :) starting off simply, just a little one-shot conversation I can see Remus and Sirius having during the order of phoenix.

"come on Moony! I know you, I know when you fancy someone, I also know your trying to tell yourself you don't like her, because you think your too old,poor and dangerous blah blah blah ."

Sirius was slightly tipsy, witch didn't help as he went on and on about his favourite topic lately-remus and his "obvious" feelings for tonks, an her "obvious" feelings for him

Remus sighed, and without replying to Sirius walked over to the dusty old drinks cabinet in the kitchen of Grimmald place and grabbed another bottle of fire whisky. The bottle that Sirius was just draining he had been nursing all day, and Remus had only joined in drinking it, when Sirius brought up Tonks.

Remus sat back down at the dining table and poured Sirius and himself a glass of the fire whisky, Remus wasn't normally much of drinker but he knew Sirius and he was not going to back down on the Tonks issue any time soon.

"for about the 6th time padfoot, I have no other feelings for Nymphadora other than friendship" Remus sighed as he finished the same sentence he swore he would just type himself saying and play it on repeat to Sirius. Though he wasn't even sure Sirius would believe him then, Remus didn't even believe himself.

When Remus had first met Nyphadora tonks he was strangely drawn to her from the word go. This clumsy 23 year old, with ever changing colourful hair, even more colourful clothes and the most amazing personalty, so happy and alive with energy. He couldnt help but be drawn to her, she was so different to himself, and the way he wished he could be. They had become friends, but he had buried feelings deep inside himself that he did...fancy her, there was no other way to put it. But he would never do anything about it, he was way to old,poor and dangerous to be involved with her.

But of course, Sirius saw right though this, but Remus was not going to give in and admit to him.

Remus had been so lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed that sirius was still going on and on.

"seriously moony, I know you think low of your self, but even werewolfs are allowed to fall in love, get crushes or at the very least get laid!"

o no here he goes, remus sighed, if Sirius wasn't on about tonks, he was on about the fact remus was in his late 30's, and had slept with a women once.

But that was not something Remus wanted to get into right now, so he quickly changed the subject with Sirius.

"fine padfoot, if you want me to admit it to you even though you have already guessed, then yes I have feelings for tonks. but you had just as well as I do that nothing could ever happen, because Sirius I AM too old,poor and dangerous. Even if tonks liked me in that way, I wouldn't put the weight my condition carries."

Sirius looked quite honestly, pissed off and fed up with his best mate, he loved Remus (as a mate obviously, he liked tits not dicks) but god he could be 1. a right downer 2. clueless when it came to women and 3. think way to little of himself.

Sirius got up and walked over the the side of the table were remus was sitting and sat on the table near remus's feet.

"right remus, (remus gulped, he was a very calm person, but Sirius never called him remus unless he was pissed off) lets start with the fact that tonks is my cousin, and friend I talk to her just like I talk to you, but unlike you she after a few fire whiskeys admitted she fancies you, a lot! She doesn't think your too old for her, and I think its only a bloody number! As for poor, tonks really isn't the type to think about money is she really? And as for dangerous, you turn into a dangerous creature once a month, for a night,the wolfbane helps you keep your mind, and you don't need to be any were near her that night do ya? Right lets sum this up." Sirius jumped down from the table and grabbed the chair next to remus and turned it round before straddling the chair, facing remus.

O merlin, I really am screwed ain't I? Remus really wanted tonks, he couldn't help that, but from the look on Sirius's face if remus didn't step up, stop throwing things in the way to his path of happiness and just go for it. Sirius was gonna give him a big push.

Remus turned his chair to face Sirius, but sat on it the right way round unlike Sirius, and looked at Sirius in the eye knowing what was coming.

"come on then Sirius, out with it, your gonna start doing some mad listing thing, and to be honest im running out of fight so go ahead".

Sirius, with a huge grin on his face held his hand inches away from remus's face, fight spread wide.

"right so things for you two shagging" remus groaned, o dear.

" need to get laid"

" needs to get laid"

" fancy her"

" fancies you"

" are a perfect match for each other"

"6. if you two dont fuck soon, you are going to drive me insane"

Sirius finished the pro list with a huge grin, smiling at remus, "right then pads, con list next I suppose?". Remus let this go on, there was no point trying to stop Sirius now, and remus felt that maybe this once, Sirius was right.

"right so cons list."

" worrying about your "furry little problem" well more than likely get in the way at some point"

" may scare you off at some point."

Sirius looked at remus, with for him a serious look on his face and sighed.

"you know what, it may be the fire whiskey wearing off, but rems you know it, and I know it, your in love with tonks, and shes in love with you, a war is about to start we all know that. So take the chance well you still can, you may have a hour with her, a day, a week, a month or even years but you know its what you want. So for merlin's sake, tell her!". Sirius finished his little speech, and got up, pointing his wand at the empty glasses and the bottles so they flew in the sink.

"im not saying go to her tonight moony, but just please do something before its too late, ok mate?" with that, before remus had a chance to reply Sirius walked off upstairs, leaving remus with his thoughts witch was currently.

Damn, he's right.


End file.
